Ilusión: Error de interpretación
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Cuando no puedes diferenciar una ilusión de la realidad, ¿eso te podría llegar a matar? Crystal será quien lo descubrirá... AU. "Participante de Halloween: La noche de los caídos del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak." Oneshot!


_Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, aquí (desde las sombras más horribles) me presento con un nuevo proyecto para el reto :D_

_Disclaimer: Este personaje no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Yamamoto y Kusaka._

_Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, intento de escenas fuertes, AU, y quizás OoC (aunque intento de evitarse). Leer bajo consentimiento previo._

_Este fic participa del reto Halloween: La noche de los caídos_ _del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak_. _Los invitaría a participar, pero como yo soy una irresponsable que hace todo a última hora, los invitó a esperar y a estar atentos a otra actividad. Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán si le dan una oportunidad :D (Link en mi perfil)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ilusión: Error de interpretación, por parte del cerebro<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Caso clínico<span>

**Formulario de ingreso**

Mujer joven, dieciocho años de edad, estudiante universitaria.  
>Estudios primarios y secundarios, realizados y finalizados. Actualmente cursa su primer año en la universidad oficial de la ciudad, y afirma tener algunas complicaciones de tiempo para estudiar.<br>En la actualidad, reside en ciudad Malva, que es la ciudad en donde trabaja. Trabaja como voluntaria en una academia de educación, la cual sirve también como orfanato. Se encarga de ayudar a limpiar, cuidar, cocinar, –entre otras cosas más–, para personas de corta edad.  
>Originaria de la región de Johto. Su única familia es su mamá, pero actualmente se establece en otra ciudad.<br>La dirección de la universidad, y su número de teléfono, son los únicos datos incluidos en el formulario de ingreso.

**Formulario de diagnóstico **

La muchacha actualmente tratada, presenta signos de estar extenuada y cansada. Parece que no duerme adecuadamente, pero voluntariamente –no insomnio–. También padece estrés creciente. Admite llorar –ansiedad– por desesperación y frustración, al no poder realizar o lograr todos sus objetivos. Habla con una mirada ida y cansada, como si no se pudiera concentrar con claridad en lo que relata. Pero, contrario a esto, todas sus funciones mentales (pensamiento, lenguaje, memorias, entre otras) están íntegras. Hasta se le puede atribuir una inteligencia superior a la media.  
>Además de las sintomatologías detectadas, la paciente afirma tener "larvas" que le caminan y le penetran por su piel blanca. Presenta prurito intenso (picazón) en ambas extremidades superiores del cuerpo. También, esto se repite en su vientre.<br>Se observa irritación en la mayor parte del cuerpo afectado –abdomen y brazos– y lesiones a causa del síntoma mencionado (arañazos).

**Diagnóstico**: Ilusión de parasitosis secundario a trastorno de estrés y ansiedad.

* * *

><p>Se levantó cansada, de hecho, no había dormido casi nada. Una hora o dos, como máximo. Su sueño no había sido reparador, ni tampoco satisfactorio. Se había desvelado para estudiar, pero ni siquiera había podido estudiar la mitad de lo que debía antes de caer dormida.<p>

Esa mañana se había despertado bastante preocupada…

Hoy tendría que ir a la academia de educación –orfanato–, y tampoco podría terminar de estudiar todo lo necesario para aprobar, debido a que tendría que ir para allá. Pero no le importaba. Los niños eran la mayor prioridad para Crystal. Aun así, eso no significaba que no se preocupara, frustrara, o no se sintiera mal por no poder estudiar… Tenía una gran contradicción con respecto a sus sentimientos debido a esto…

Se levantó, sintiendo aún un gran cansancio en su cerebro y en su cuerpo.  
>Se dirigió al baño de su aposento.<p>

Comenzó a quitarse de un modo lento la ropa de cama –piyama–. Cuando lo estaba haciendo, no tardó en contemplar aquello de nuevo… Gusanos, ¡gusanos por todos lados! Gusanos arrastrándose por sus brazos, penetrándolos.

Su cara se contrajo del asco. Miró con repulsión sus brazos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquello le tenía que suceder?

Tomó insecticidas y también una botella de lavandina. Se tiró todo encima.  
>Su piel pronto se tornó de un intenso color rojo. El insecticida mezclado con la lavandina la quemó, y su piel sulfuró. Manchas y ampollas rojas se extendieron a lo largo de sus blancos brazos.<br>El dolor pronto llegó, se prolongó y después de un momento se intensificó.  
>La muchacha cerró con fuerza los parpados, mientras mantenía los dientes fuertemente apretados. Lágrimas se deslizaron desde sus ojos, bañando su rostro. Ardor, tormento, sufrimiento; sólo eso estaba sintiendo.<br>Suspiró, aguantando el dolor. Otra vez tendría que ir a ver al doctor…

* * *

><p><strong>Evolución<strong>

La paciente regresó a la consulta con graves lesiones en los brazos (estaban quemados). Su piel presentaba un grave estado deteriorado. En la examinación se detectó el uso de insecticida y de lavandina. La paciente no se envenenó por puro milagro.  
>Se le aplicó crema refrescante y desinfectante contra la piel que presentaba tal grado de irritación. Se le recetaron los primeros tranquilizantes y antidepresivos.<p>

* * *

><p>Colgó el teléfono.<br>Había llamado a su trabajo para avisar de su retraso.  
>Acababa de salir de la reunión que había tenido con su doctor.<p>

Se planteó la idea de ir hacia la universidad…  
>No había podido terminar de estudiar. Además, no creía poder dar el examen en su actual estado mental. Estaba nerviosa, por ver su piel irritada y roja. Estaba asustada, por haber visto tantos gusanos arrastrándose por sus brazos y por su abdomen. Estaba cansada, por no haber dormido casi nada. Desilusionada, por no haber estudiado todo lo que hacía falta, y estaba preocupada, por no haber ido a hacer su ayuda comunitaria.<p>

Suspiró, con cansancio y consternación.  
>Tal vez debería ir a descansar un poco…<p>

¡No! Cuando estaba sola, sólo veía gusanos… ¡No quería ver más gusanos! Todo lo que veía últimamente eran gusanos… Violetas, grises, blancos; ¡estaban por todos lados! Hasta estaban en el interior de su cuerpo, ¡se estaban retorciendo!

Se dirigió hacia la academia de educación, hacia el orfanato.  
>Ahí podría tranquilizarse y despejarse por un rato. Los sentimientos que la estaban atormentando y abatiendo, la abandonarían al menos por ese momento.<p>

Error.

El encargado de la institución la envió a tomar un descanso. Lo hizo apenas contempló sus brazos.

…

Se tiró frustrada sobre su cama. Acababa de llegar a su casa. Se tapó la cara con la almohada. Gritó, un grito desgarrador se escapó de sus labios –el mismo que fue ahogado por la almohada que la estaba tapando–. Sintió como su pecho se liberó cuando soltó aquella acumulación de voz. La tensión abandonó su cuerpo por ese escueto momento.

Estaba desesperada. Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara. La ansiedad la dominaba.  
>¿Qué debería hacer?<br>Su cuerpo estaba tensionado otra vez –debido al estrés–.

Quería estudiar, lograr alcanzar sus metas. Pero también quería ayudar, no podía abandonar a las personas que amaba y apreciaba más…

La muchacha siempre se había esforzado al máximo para lograr todo lo que había esperado. Estudiar durante sus últimos años en el secundario mientras realizaba su trabajo comunitario, no había sido demasiado extenuado. Pero la universidad… La universidad era otra cosa…  
>Claro, para una persona normal, trabajar y estudiar mientras se asistía a la universidad, quizás no fuera un gran problema. Pero el trabajo de ella no podía compararse con el de una persona cualquiera… Esos niños la necesitaban, la necesitaban para estudiar; para merendar, para desayunar, para almorzar y para cenar. La necesitaban para bañarse; para curarse luego de enfermarse; para jugar. La necesitaban para olvidar su triste verdad, la cual que significaba haber perdido a sus padres en la realidad, o ser abandonados como una cosa cualquiera. La necesitaban para poder continuar con su vida, para poder crecer con la felicidad mínima que todo chico merecía –y de la cual ellos carecían–.<p>

Pero todo eso –aunque le gustaba y no le molestaba para nada hacerlo, por supuesto– le llevaba demasiado tiempo.  
>Cuando asistía al secundario no era demasiado trabajo… Durante el día –al finalizar su jornada escolar– se la pasaba realizando su ayuda comunitaria. Durante la noche, se desvelaba para estudiar para sus pruebas. Así marchaba su vida, y aunque siempre estaba sumamente agotada, todo marchaba genial, puesto que lograba aprobar, y también lograba ayudar a aquellos niños con su realidad actual.<br>Pero cuando ingresó a la universidad, aquella estrategia ya no le funcionó más. Comenzó a ser presa del estrés; estaba nerviosa y estresada. Del cansancio, puesto que estaba exhausta y agotada; y era presa de la ansiedad, ya que estaba preocupada y angustiada. Todo aquello por no poder realizar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, llegó a notar que debería elegir una: o ayudar a aquellos niños con su triste verdad, o estudiar para alcanzar sus metas…

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta. Es decir, la respuesta estaba más que clara… Debía ayudar, esos niños la necesitaban más que a nada. Pero, sus sueños gritaban dentro de su pecho. La parte egoísta e irracional de su personalidad, le decía que los ignorara, le decía que continuara con sus metas soñadas. Entonces ella… Ella se sentía una mierda. Se sentía realmente mal por el mínimo hecho de considerar abandonarlos para estudiar. Por el mínimo hecho de continuar con la universidad, por el mínimo hecho de que una parte de su personalidad considerara abandonarlos para realizar sus metas.

Su pecho se contrajo en ese momento, en el momento en que todo aquello comenzó a invadir su cerebro y sus pensamientos. Sintió una gran presión, y como reacción, se presionó el pecho con una de sus manos. Su respiración se aceleró, y comenzó a tener una crisis de hiperventilación.  
>Respiraba agitada y a grandes bocanadas, pero aun así, sentía que el oxígeno no le alcanzaba. El dolor y la presión fueron aumentando. Su vista se fue nublando.<p>

Entonces observó sus brazos…  
>¡Eran gusanos! ¡Otra vez estaba llena de gusanos! ¡Gusanos por todos lados! ¡Gusanos deslizándose por sus brazos, penetrándolos!<p>

La muchacha, desgraciadamente no podía notar que aquello no eran insectos… No podía notar que aquello eran sus propios vellos, que aquello eran sus propias venas y los propios vasos que conformaban sus brazos. Ella no podía ver que aquello eran fragmentos de su propia piel, fragmentos que se formaban al rascarse –de manera tan violenta que llegaba a arrancase–. No, no podía notarlo… Ella tenía la ilusión de que eran gusanos.

Veía gusanos. Gusanos que ante sus ojos eran verdaderos. Gusanos que se estaban retorciendo. Gusanos que se estaban arrastrando, y hasta gusanos que la estaban penetrando por el abdomen y por los brazos… Gusanos violáceos, gusanos grisáceos, gusanos blancos… ¡Gusanos por todos lados!

Observó con terror y repulsión sus brazos.  
>Levantó la remera que le tapaba la panza, y contempló con temor y asco lo que imaginaba…<br>¡Más gusanos la atacaban!

Corrió hacia la cocina. Miró la lavandina… No, aquello ya no tenía efecto…  
>Inspeccionó la habitación en busca de otro elemento u objeto que la ayudara a deshacerse de aquellos insectos…<br>Pronto lo encontró.  
>Tomó el estropajo –lana de acero, virulana, o como suelan llamarla–, y se frotó con violencia y desesperación sobre los lugares afectados. El asco y la repulsión rebasaron el dolor. Continúo haciendo aquello durante algún tiempo.<br>Cuando paró, sintió un gran ardor, como si la estuvieran quemando. Un agudo dolor también la dominó, como si la hubieran cortado. Se observó el vientre y los brazos…

Pequeñas gotas rojas comenzaron a formarse en sus extremidades superiores y en su plano abdomen.

La muchacha observó con infinito miedo aquello. ¡Gusanos rojos comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo!

Corrió a buscar algo afilado, un cúter le pareció lo más adecuado. Lo tomó y cortó aquel gusano. Aguantó el martirio al sentir la satisfacción de cortar a aquel bicho. También, por alguna razón, su tensión se liberó. Inhaló, y aguantó la respiración. Una línea roja comenzó a formarse en la extremidad superior de su cuerpo, y luego, un río carmesí se fue abriendo terreno hacia el suelo. Observó como la sangre comenzaba a derramarse. Suspiró, liberando la desesperación y la tensión que había acumulado y que la estaba dominando. Tomó una extremidad de la piel que acababa de cortar –cerca de la muñeca y cerca de sus venas–, y la estiró, abriéndola con cuidado. Necesitaba ver si su interior estaba infestado de gusanos.

Lo que vio la paralizó. La muchacha no vio las venas y los vasos que conformaban sus brazos… No, lo que vio fue: ¡Montón de gusanos!

Tomó el cúter y lo clavó repetidamente en sus brazos. Su intención era eliminar a los gusanos.

Ya no sentía dolor, sólo sentía satisfacción y desesperación…

Continúo.

Todo se desvaneció, ya nada tenía sentido.

Eliminar a las larvas, sólo eso hacía falta…

…

La muchacha yacía tirada en la cocina de su casa. Un charco de sangre la rodeaba.

Tenía el abdomen abierto, podía verse el interior de su cuerpo.  
>Una sonrisa desencajada estaba dibujada en su cara. Se notaba que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Se la veía tranquila. Estaba escarbando en el basto agujero donde antes había estado el vientre plano que mantenía su cuerpo cerrado… En ese momento sonrió, de un modo lento, pausado, desganado, cansado. Sacó parte de su intestino delgado –el mismo que estaba sumamente ensangrentado–, con una de sus manos. Cuando lo logró, susurró:<p>

– Encontré al mayor de los gusanos. –Su voz apenas se escuchó. Luego sus ojos perdieron color… Su vida se apagó, en ese momento…

* * *

><p><strong>Cierre del caso, última sesión <strong>

La paciente no regresó a su última sesión. Se la contactó, pero no atendió el teléfono. Se insistió durante el término de quince días enteros. No hubo contestación. En la fecha de hoy, treinta y uno de octubre del presente año, se cierra el caso.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, primero me voy a disculpar por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo... La verdad es que estoy sin computadora D: Recién la voy a recobrar para finales de este mes, o para principios de Diciembre... Pero como hoy la necesitaba para algo especial, pues robé una net maliciosamente *cara malvada*. En fin... Supongo que volveré oficialmente para finales de este mes, la verdad es que tengo bastantes cosas preparadas y pendientes, pero tendrán que ser un poquitin pacientes (claro, si hay alguien a quien le guste las cosas feas que hago xD).<em>

_Ahora les cuento un poco sobre este proyecto..._

_La ilusión de parasitosis es tener una ilusión (alterar una cosa real con la imaginación, mente o pensamiento), y ver insectos sobre especificas partes de tu cuerpo... Conocí a alguien que tenía esta clase de padecimiento...  
><em>

_En fin, lo que quería trasmitir a través de este fic, es la evolución que puede tener y causar este tipo de enfermedad (que puede llegar a tener cualquiera). Además, quería transmitir mi odio hacia el hospital, pero ese es otro tema xD  
>Creo firmemente que Crys (debido a su personalidad) podría tener ese tipo de enfermedad o una parecida, ya que si enfrentamos dos cosas que son muy importantes para ella, podría llegar a desesperarse, contradecirse, y hasta descontrolarse... Creo eso debido a su responsabilidad, y a su dedicación por las cosas que ama... Pero no sé, quizás esa es mi forma de ver y me quedó OoC xD<em>

_Es lo primero que escribo de este género, y aunque quizás no me quedó muy bien, me gustó el resultado que tuvo... En realidad, se que quedó mal, pero aun así me gusta, y creo que a partir de aquí, me esforzaré para mejorar más en este tema... No importa, reflexión interna xD_

_Si alguna vez leyeron un caso clínico, notaran el parecido *se esforzó por hacerlo*. La imagen tiene que ver con el significado de la flor, el cual es: sueño, fantasía, muerte. (Aunque los románticos también creen que significa amor hasta la muerte). Es la flor favorita de mi hermana y mi mamá, aunque a ellas les gusta por su belleza, en lugar que por lo que representa, perdón, me desvié del tema xD_

_En fin, ahora sí no tengo nada más que decir._

_Muchas gracias por haber entrado, espero que les haya gustado.  
>Agradezco infinitamente a los que leyeron.<em>

_¡Nos vemos! _


End file.
